Everything Has Changed
by JCthewriter
Summary: Mario and Peach start dating; but will something be forgotten; and things will be revealed. My first Mario x Peach story, hope you like!


**Hey! Random idea I got today so, I decided to jot it down before I forget...**

**It's my very first Mario x Peach story. And slight Luigi x Daisy :)**

**~By any chance can you help me give the story a title? That would be great! **

* * *

It was a normal day in the Mushroom Kingdom, the snow was just starting to fall and the Mario Brothers were getting ready for Princess Peach's Holiday Get-Together. It was just a typical thing she does every year; mainly to catch up with people that she hasn't seen a while. And maybe this time she'll finally tell Mario how she feels...

Mario was deciding whether or not to wear his famous red cap to the party. He's had a crush on Peach ever since the first rescue. But being 'super' all the time doesn't give him enough time to think about his feelings. Mario loved Peach very much, but he was actually a bit scared maybe even _worried _to tell about how he feels. It was obvious the Luigi could see his brother loves the Princess; it's right there on the surface. That's one emotion he can't seem to cover up... In Luigi's love life, things were not going too well; he had just broken up with Daisy, the Princess of Sarassaland. They've hardly spoken to one another since the split, which was three weeks ago. Luigi looked calm and ready on the surface but really on the inside he was a bit hurt. A first break up is never fun to deal with, and the worst part is, he still _hasn't _told Mario. It was weeks before the holidays but even before the actual week or day, the kingdom is always in a tizzy. Luigi's birthday was in two weeks, and he really doesn't want anything this time around. He normally just tells Mario the same thing as the year before; "I don't want anything this year, I have all I want." Mario knew that Luigi wants something and keeps bugging him to tell him what he wants this year. But Luigi _did _make it pretty clear he doesn't want anything this year. But then again, it was a 'tradition' that the Marios did on each others birthday to go their favorite restaurant. Other than that Luigi had -almost- everything he wanted. He never actually confessed what he wanted because he knew it's something that's done in time. Love. He wishes that Daisy and him had already made up, and were friends at least. But judging by the fight they had? Never going to happen.

Mario decided to leave his cap at home, as well as Luigi. To come think about it, him and Luigi really haven't talked lately. Not because they're fighting but because they're so busy (Mario). Mario had memories of him and Luigi playing video games every Friday, and they still do but haven't recently. It's something that he wishes he could make time for. Mario has also noticed that Luigi's somewhat quieter than usual; he _is_ quiet, never really gives his opinion about things. That's the norm for him, but to see him SO quiet that he won't even say 'hi' to someone is a bit absurd. Mario walked of his room and went a few steps and stood in front of door that had the letter 'L' on it, shaded a nice tone of green. This is the room of his little brother. Mario knocked, and waited a few seconds, then he saw the door open a bit and then all the way. He walked into Luigi's room and sat down on his bed.

"Bro? There's something we need to discuss." Mario says seriously, Luigi turned and said,

"What about?" Luigi finished buttoning up his green shirt and sat down next to his older brother.

"Well, it's nothing actually very important, but I need to know...Are you okay?" This caught Luigi off guard a bit, even his face gave away a look of confusion, still he said nothing. "I mean because you're really quiet, is there something going on? You can tell me." Luigi really didn't want to discuss the issues with Daisy right now.

"No, I'm just quiet. Is that a problem?" he says,

"No, not really, but I'm getting kinda worried though. I also just wanted to talk because we really haven't spoken in a while." Mario shakes his head,

"There's nothing going on, really Mario, I'm fine. Yeah, I know what you mean we've just been so..."

"Busy?" Mario finishes,

"Um, yeah..." Luigi looks down a bit, he felt a bit alone but he was okay. "Well, let's catch up with each other at the party, c'mon!" Luigi grins getting up. Mario sat still for a minute, his mind going a mile a second; _I know something's up, I can feel it. I can see it in his eyes, something's bothering him. _He was determined to figure out what it was, and with that he got up and both him and Luigi headed for Princess Peach's castle.

Once the Mario Brothers arrived at the palace, it was a bit early when they got there too. Princess Peach came out into the foyer and greeted them;

"Mario! Luigi! I'm so glad to see you!" She hugged them both tightly, there was actually quite a bit of people at the party already but Mario was sure there was more to come.

"Same as to you, Princess!" Mario smiles widely, while Luigi just gave a sad grin. He didn't mean to make it seem so saddening already but it couldn't be helped. He knew Daisy was coming but he knew they wouldn't speak to one another. No body knows that they broke up, as of right now, they think that they're still dating. Peach gave Luigi a questionable look,

"Are you okay, Luigi?" she asks, what she didn't realize -or was trying not to-, is that Mario was blushing madly. Luigi looked up quickly,

"Uh? Yeah! I'm- a great! Better than ever!" He smiles...That was a lie. Princess Peach guided them into the room where most of the people were; the Grand Hall. It was pretty much an over-sized foyer, if you ask anyone at the Get-Together. But Toadworth insisted it have a a formal name, oh, that Toadworth always wants everything perfect!

*Two Hours Later..*

The sun was beginning to set and the party was still fully alive and full of energy and people. Luigi and Daisy met eye contact with one another a few times but never talked to each other. Mario and Peach were busy chatting away as usual, and Mario had caught up with Luigi an hour earlier. He had said nothing's new and everything was fine, but when Mario asked about Daisy, Luigi started to tense up. Instead of answering his older brother, he simply walked away. Mario still hadn't figured out why he started to tense up though. Since the holidays were around the corner, everything was being set up again; the lights, the nice trees, and festivities etc., Luigi _and _Mario kept the radio _off _because it was all Christmas music. Behold, that is what Ipod's are for, kids! Also YouTube...But it was also the time for people to start the traditional 'Mistletoe Prank' and stuff like that. Mario and Peach didn't even realize that they were sitting right underneath one until a random Toad pointed it out,

"Hey! Look what's above you guys!" Peach and Mario looked up, Mario could only think one thing; _Crap. _Peach, on the other hand, didn't know what to think; _Oh no! Should I be excited? Nervous? Or scared? I love him but I never even admitted it yet..._Luigi turned slightly, and snorted a bit to him; _how the taste of Peer Pressure now, Mario uh!? _Suddenly people began chanting 'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!' over and over again, Mario and Peach looked at each other, they had never kissed anyone before. On the lips. Then, the same Toad shouted;

"C'mon, Peach! How many times and long has Mario saved you now? 30? 50? Years? Still no kiss! I think it's time you do so?!" Still, everyone kept chanting 'Kiss!' repeatedly Mario assumed they won't shut up until they kiss. Inch by inch they leaned closer to each other, Mario was actually really nervous, he could see Peach was too. He was blushing like crazy but Peach thought it was cute, _I really wish my first kiss wasn't a result from a mistletoe..._She mentally sighed, and eventually their lips met. But then she was reminded this was Mario...She loved him so much. She mined that as long as it wasn't with a random person so, I guess she was lucky. There were a bunch of people clapping and 'yay-ing' in fact one Toad even said,

"This is _so _going on Twitter and Facebook!" Luigi laughed and saw Daisy smiling and clapping. How many times has he seen that smile? So close to his face? He actually started to miss the way her lips felt on his...Mario and Peach did nothing but stare at each other when they pull away, and out of the corner of Peach's eye she saw Toadsworth's mouth wide open. She didn't care about his opinion at the very moment because the next thing she knew, everyone cleared the room. It was only her and Mario in the room, she smiled awkwardly at him, and all he did was grin. He gave a nervous laugh, and tried to make the moment any less strange,

"Um, that was uh-

"Different..." She says, there really was no other way to make this less awkward. She then realized that it was going on twelve at night; nearly midnight. Mario assumed that Luigi was already home, and probably thought he got 'lucky' tonight. For Mario, this was lucky enough; inside Mario felt so alive he wanted to jump around and woop and yell in happiness. But on the surface he looked calm and normal looking; he was _that _good at hiding his feelings. Peach? She felt exhilaration; a wave of energy hit her, she felt alive too. She wishes that she could've made that moment last longer, but without all the people...Without all the yelling. She felt even more in love with him, they thought that moment just confessed their love for one another, and without a doubt did. Peach finally broke the silence and pulled Mario in for a hug, and whispered, "It getting late, you should probably get on home, I bet Luigi's flipping out." _Or not. _Mario thought quickly, and hugged Peach back tightly. Mario thought about asking what time it was but judging by what his body was telling him he definitely knew it was late. His body told him it was passed 10 and it was time to sleep. Mario and Peach hopped down from their seats and Peach walked Mario out to the door. She knew she had to tell him now,

"Um, Mario?" She asks, just as he stepped outside the door,

"Yes, Princess? You sound a troubled, are you okay?" Mario's was highlighted by the moon, and his blue eyes shined in the night,

"No, I'm fine it's just that...I...I love you." She said nervously and quickly. Mario stepped closer to her, and took her hand, how long he has been waiting to hear that.

"I love you too." He says, not realizing how simple it was for him to say that. He was lost in her eyes, their foreheads touched and Peach lightly kissed him. She pulled back into the castle and waved her plumber goodnight. They smiled at each other and Peach closed the door behind her, smiling wide.

Mario walked home; a smile plastered on his face, and he couldn't help it, he fist-pumped the air and said 'YES!' He quietly and carefully walked into the house and took off his shoes. He made his way into the hallway to see a dim light coming from Luigi's room. He quietly looked into his brother's room; Luigi was asleep but still dressed but in sweatpants and a t-shirt. His nightstand light was still on, and Mario stepped into his room, and walked up to his little brother. Luigi was sound asleep, but he was not under his covers; he looked cold. It looks as if he _fell _asleep while doing something rather than actually going to bed. _What could've he been doing at this hour anyways? _Mario thought, he then noticed a bunch of papers and his binders and his mini guitar to the other side of him. _He must've been working on his college work again...But then writing songs. _Mario had remembered that Luigi has been stressed out lately with college, so, maybe that's why he's not talking very much? Could he be under stress? Mario had a calm look on his face, and walked closer to his brother and carefully pulled his bed covers over him. He set on hand on his shoulder and whispered;

"Good night, little bro." Mario stood there for a minute to see if he'd wake up but he never did, he tiptoed over to his nightstand and turned off his light, and walked out of his room and quietly and carefully shut the door behind him. Making his way into his own room, to rest of the night.

Peach had just finished combing her hair and climbed into bed, and closed her eyes. Re-living that kiss over and over again, then to realize that his lips tasted sorta like cinnamon.

*A Day later*

Luigi woke up to the sound of the coffee maker, he sat up a little bit and look at his clock; _11:45 a.m_. He sighed and forced himself out of bed, and walked out into the kitchen. There he found Mario looking through the newspaper and sipping his coffee. You seriously do _not _want to see Mario without it in the mornings. He looked up slightly,

"Mornin', Weedge." Luigi looked up a bit, at this point he was still really tired and doesn't really pay attention to his surroundings. Even though he was still tired, he said,

"Were you the one who put the covers on me last night?" Luigi sat down with a mug in his hand. Mario nodded,

"Mhmm, you looked cold." He sat down the newspaper and drank out of his mug.

"Oh...Well what time did you get back?"

"Around midnight, what about you? When did you come back?"

"Well, the actual party ended around 10:30 but I stuck around a bit more to see if you were coming...Maybe a quarter to 11?"

"Oh! Sorry to you waiting, I was uh...Busy." Mario took Luigi's comment by surprise, if he had knew he waited for him, he would've left sooner. "Hey! Get that thought out of your head! It was peer pressure!" Mario quickly says,

"Wasn't even thinking _that_. By the way, Pauline was there." Luigi says looking at Mario, he spat his coffee out at the table.

"Crap." He muttered, "Why was she there? Did you talk to her?"

"No, I assumed she was just another guest there...I really wouldn't know because you never talk about her." Mario froze as he was cleaning up the mess, he looked at Luigi,

"There's nothing to talk about...'Nuff said. Drop the subject, Weedge." He unfroze and started cleaning again. Luigi didn't buy it, he wanted to know; he was old enough to anyways.

"Mario, I'm old enough now why can't you just tell me?" Mario sat back in his chair and run his fingers through his hair.

" ...Drop it Luigi." Mario's voice became stern and serious, he waited a few seconds then his eyes softened again. "So, I saw Daisy and you make eye contact a few times, why didn't you talk to her? Aren't you two still dating?" Yet, again, he still hadn't told Mario they broke up,

"Just because we didn't, and yeah...Of course." Another lie.

"Luigi..."

"That's all there is to know!" He yelled suddenly, catching Mario by surprise again. Mario jumped a bit in his seat, and just stared at his brother, he shook his head,

"Whatever." Luigi sighed and said calmly,

"Look, if you tell me about Pauline, then I'll tell you what's going with Daisy and I." Mario sighed and nodded,

"She...She had an affair with another guy, then she said I'm short. No duh!" Mario didn't bother to make eye contact with Luigi,

"When you mean short-

"My _height _Luigi!"

"Oh, do you know who the guy was?"

"Nope, and I don't want to other wise he'd have a good kick in the ass from me. But that's passed us, we've just never spoke since then, now, what about you and Daisy?" Luigi got up and walked away, "Luigi!" Mario yells,

"Hey! I said 'i'll tell you'! I never promised or committed to it!" With that Luigi slammed his door.

_That damn kid..._Mario thought getting up.

*A Week later...*

Mario and Peach began to date _finally_ and the whole kingdom was thrilled. Day by day Mario seemed to be muter to his surroundings and other people mainly because he was spending of his time with Peach. Bowser has been on vacation for some time now and that was a _blessing _to the Mushroom people. Also to Peach and Mario...They didn't have a so-called 'heated' relationship, this was only their first time dating someone. They took it day by day and Toadsworth actually seemed to approve of this, which found Peach rather annoyed by it. The rules say she has to marry someone whose royalty but it doesn't say anything about dating someone who isn't. Toadsworth reminded both of them 'no hard core stuff'. This threw both of them off guard but more Mario as a surprise. What really annoyed Peach was she consistently had to talk him into not escorting her anywhere that Mario will be with her? But now she was flat out frustrated, she sat down and rested her head in the palm of her hands. There was a hand on her shoulder,

"Princess? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just wish Toadsworth would lighten up a bit." She looked up at Mario's concerned face,

"Maybe I should talk to him?" She gasped slightly,

"N-no! It's fine! I'll deal with it!" She hasn't told Mario about the rules yet, but just by looking at him makes her feel the need to say 'screw the rules!' After all she has complete power over this place, but she doesn't have complete power over Toadsworth... She gave a sigh of relief and hugged Mario, "I think we can manage, now, how about we play a round of _Super Mario World_? Bet you can't beat my high score!" She teased, running back to his house with him,

"Hey! I _am _Super Mario! Don't try me!" They walked into the house and turned out the _Super Nintendo System _and started to play. But it seems that Mario had completely forgotten that today was _Friday _and him and Luigi used to play video games every Friday.

"What!?" Mario sat there his mouth hung open,

"Woo hoo!" Peach exclaimed,

"Best two out of three." Mario says, "I think I should kill you...In Brawl!" He smirked, setting up the match on the GameCube.

"Fair enough!" Peach laughs, they continued to play Brawl, Mario winning every time. He hadn't seemed to have noticed Luigi standing in the doorway,

"You've just been owned!" Mario yells in excitement.

"Aw, c'mon! Bring it on!" Peach says, Luigi felt a little hurt by this, but of course he was happy for them but he wishes Mario would pay more attention to the people around him. He told himself, _Whatever! It's just one Friday! It's not like they'll be doing this every Friday or day right? _He has been spending a lot of time in his room, him and Daisy still haven't spoken one word to each other not one call or text; he was starting to think she forgot about him...Unfortunately, days went by and they've been playing the GameCube together for quite sometime now. _I've been replaced..._Luigi thinks, he still was happy for them though. Luigi was starting to think Mario has completely forgotten about the people around him.

Days passed and weeks remained the same, and Mario _did _forget something...Luigi's birthday. _No. He wouldn't, he's just...Busy! I'm sure he'll come around! _Luigi sat in his room, on his computer playing Skyrim. Slowly Luigi started not to care anymore, he really never cared about his birthday anyways, as he got older it seemed as if it was just another day. Luigi then saw his phone light up, he got a text message...From Daisy!

_Hey, happy birthday! _This made Luigi crack a smile,

_Thanks, ur the first person who told me that all day. _

_What? Wait...What about Mario? _

_No, he's out with Peach; per usual. _

_He didn't even say hi? _

_I can't say I blame him, I mean, what's the guy gonna do? It's just my birthday, Daisy... No biggie. _

_I'm coming over, whether you like it or not. _

_Okaaayyy..._

Luigi guessed that it was to sort everything out between the two or them. He heard the door bell ring, _that was quick..._He thought, and he got up and opened the door, Daisy stood there and smiled slightly. He let her in, and closed the door behind him,

"So, uh, what brings you here?"

"Well, I had nothing else to do today, and I think we should just forget about what happened then." Daisy sat down on the couch, she patted it wanting him to sit down next to her. Luigi walked over and kept his distance away from her in case things got ugly again, but he was sitting.

"So..."

"Sooo..." Daisy caught a glimpse of the GameCube sitting on the floor next to the t.v. "Wanna play some Brawl?"

"Nah, that's Mario and Peach's new thing."

"I thought you and Mario played-

"Apparently not anymore, he found a new partner." Daisy saw Luigi start to tear up, he looked away from her. She couldn't blame him for crying, she scooted closer to him, and she rested her chin on his shoulder. Luigi wasn't crying, his eyes were just watery.

"Don't cry, he's just..."

"Busy. I get it."

"Luigi, I'm sorry for what I said to you...We're probably better off this way."

"No, I'm sorry; I didn't mean any of it. Yeah, probably."

"Luigi, none of it was your fault if that's what you're implying."

"Well, it's passed us now, so, maybe you should get on home, before night falls."

"Right, my father's probably worried. So, um, I'll see you soon okay?" Daisy asks as Luigi leads her to the door, she stepped outside when Luigi says,

"Yeah, later." She froze, and walked back up to him, and kissed him. It was short and sweet and simple but he still was grateful.

"Happy birthday." She says one last time walking away.

A day had passed and Luigi had pretty much locked himself in his room, he cried last night silently. In a way he had cut off communication with everyone; Mario, Daisy, and even Toad and Peach. Luigi noticed a change in Mario; he's more happy, and carefree. Luigi was still on his computer but this time working on a college assignment when he heard a tap on his door. Mario opened it and stood in the door way,

"Hey Bro, what are you doing?" he asks, Luigi didn't look at him, he didn't know whether to be mad at Mario, disappointed or sad. So, he let himself decide, and the notion of sadness took over.

"College work." He sighs, typing away.

"The last time I checked in on you, you were working on College work too. I've got some spare time to kill, why don't we go play some Brawl or something?"

"Why don't you ask Peach?" Luigi muttered, but Mario still heard him, he opened his door wider,

"What are you talking about?" Luigi turned in his chair and gave Mario a death stare,  
he shook his head,

"Geez, you're really out of it. That's what having a girlfriend does to you? Then I'm glad I'm free."

"What?"

"Mario, Daisy and I broke up a month ago, and you're _still _too blind to even realize it." Mario walked into his room,

"Luigi, I didn't know! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because..."

"Because?"

"Because you were with Peach the whole time." This made Mario a bit startled,

"What else did I miss?"

"My birthday." Mario's blood ran cold, and his eyes widened, he felt his face go pale. _I forgot my own brother's birthday? I'm cruel. _

"Bro, I'm so sorry, I've been really busy lately."

"It's fine," Luigi's voice sounded a bit hoarse, but it also sounded tired and worn down, "A birthday is just another day right?" He gave Mario a sad smile, and tried to convince him he was alright, "I spoke to Daisy yesterday, she told me happy birthday." Mario was still trying to swallow that he forgot his brother's birthday was yesterday. If only there was to rewind time...It all came back to him now, when him and Peach were playing Brawl, Luigi was standing in the door way, he's been so quiet because he broke up with Daisy, and the worst...His birthday was _yesterday_. He really was that blind! He watched Luigi type fast; his normal pace, he must be working on an English paper.

"Luigi, I really am sorry. Say, you wanna go to grab bite to eat at _Frankie's_?"

"I had pizza for lunch." Luigi didn't look away from his word document; not once.

"C'mon fratello, there's gotta be way I can make it up to you." Luigi finally looked away from his computer,

"If you want to make it up to me that bad, then...Show me." _Show him? How? _Mario thought about this for a second, and then he walked over to Luigi and hugged him tightly.

"Luigi, I'm really sorry."

"It's fine..." Mario knew this would be harder than he thought.

*Later that day*

"And then he -a tells me his birthday was yesterday! I-a guess I kinda just-a froze after that, and geez now I feel horrible! He-a said it's fine but I know it really isn't, and then he says it's just another day, and once he said that I'm-a kinda just...Lost." Mario spoke really fast, he accent creeping into his voice; it sometimes does that when Mario's upset about something.

"Mario! Calm down, I'm sure Luigi forgives you, I mean, he's a very understanding person!" Peach gasps and watches Mario fluster about this. His head was down and his arms covered his head.

"When did this start is the real question?" Mario asks,

"When we first started to date...Oh, oh, no! This could be partially my fault!" Mario looked up, he held her face in his hands,

"Princess! This _not _your fault! Don't blame it on yourself; I was the one who was blinded by everything. Now, all Luigi's focus is on his College work, of course that's good but it's also a bad thing. He works over time when he's upset about something."

"Thank you, Mario. Maybe we should go talk to him?"

"No, I already tried, I think by talking to him just makes him feel worse. And frankly right now, I don't need to feel more horrible than I already do. He told me that if I wanted to make it up to him that badly, that I needed to show him. I hugged him tightly, and said I was sorry, I was kind of thrown off guard by what he meant by that. So, I'm still trying to figure it out." Mario's voice sounded a bit panicked,

"Then the least we can do is make him a cake, or take him out to dinner." Peach offered,

"Where is the question?"

"Uh, what about that little Italian place on Farview Street?"

"He said he had pizza for lunch." Mario followed Peach back into the castle and followed her into the kitchen.

"Well, I think we should bake him a cake; at least give him something worth while." She says getting out the cups and bowl. "Now, what kind does he like?" Mario looked at Peach as she leaned on the counter,

"He loves chocolate, and hates vanilla; but he'll eat it anyways. Just because it's cake."

"Ha-ha, he's so much like you; you don't even see it!" She laughs,

"How on earth is he like me?"

"Just the taste you guys have; you hate vanilla, he does too, you both listen to that death music, you have no idea how much you two are alike! Not that the family resemblance isn't obvious!"

"Hey! For your information it is not 'death music', it's Alternative! And I'm just allergic to vanilla, he actually does hate it! There's a difference!" Mario laughed as he flew some flour at her,

"HEY!" The two chased each other around the kitchen; making a mess with the flour, Mario came up behind her and covered her cheek with flour.

"What is going on IN HERE!?" Toadsworth yells, the two froze; Mario's hand was on her waist, and Peach's hands were on his. Mario quickly pulled back, and Peach cleared her throat. The two were _covered _in flour, and the kitchen was a mess; it looked like a tornado went through it!

"Toadsworth, we were only messing around!"

"I don't care! It's dangerous to play in here! The kitchen is used for cooking and baking _only_;it is not a playground! What were you two planning to do anyways? Hmm?" Peach wiped her face off with a towel, and gave it to Mario.

"We...We were going to bake a cake for Luigi..." Mario answers, cleaning up the counter.

"There's no need to clean it Master Mario, we have people do to so."

"Heh, sorry, I'm just so used to it." It was is turn to do the dishes tonight after all...

"Wait, why are you baking a cake for Master Luigi anywho?"

"Um, yesterday was his birthday, and I kinda missed it so, we're making it up to him." Mario brushed off his pants, and walked towards Toadsworth. He still felt guilt all over for missing it; more importantly, forgetting it.

"Very well then, proceed; and Princess you know better to mess around in here. Be careful you two." Toadsworth sighs walking out the door,

"Sorry, Toadsworth." She muttered, but she enjoyed the flour war they had; as a kid she always wanted to mess around with flour but she always got in trouble. C'mon we've all wanted to at some point! These past few weeks she's felt a bit lighter, happier ever since dating Mario. He taught her how to cut loose and relax. Peach broke the silence and said, "Well, let's get busy!" Mario was too busy staring at her, "What?" She asks, "Mario?" He blinked and was out of his daze,

"Nothing, you're just so beautiful." Mario says, Peach blushed and Mario drew her closer.

"Mario, someone could come in any time..." She was dazed by his eyes,

"Who cares?" Then he kissed her, it was sweet until Peach realized she was mimicking him, within a few seconds she deepened it and put her arms around his neck. She then heard a_ thumping _sound and pull away. Toadsworth stepped into the kitchen,

"How's the cake coming, Princess?" he asked, she had been so caught up in the moment that she forgot.

"Uh, we're still thinking about it, Toadsworth." If he had seen what they were doing just a second ago, she was sure Toadsworth would be furious.

"It's been an hour Princess, how is it that it takes an hour to pick a cake? I'm not buying it." Peach couldn't come up with an answer, she was completely fed up with this. She decided to just show him,

"You want to know why it took so long, uh? It took so long because we were doing this." Then she kissed Mario just like before; Mario seemed startled,

"Princess! How absurd! How- He stopped and stormed out of the kitchen. Peach had never done that before; she tried standing up to Toadsworth. Peach pulled back as soon as he left the room,

"Princess, what was that all about?" Mario asks, he sounded a bit shaken,

"I-I don't know what came over me, I am just so done with everyone telling me what to do and what I am doing every single second. I really wish I was more free, like you and Luigi. You have no regulations, or have to be escorted somewhere by a Toad!" she began to cry softly; she was so tired, not just tired but sick of being royalty. This isn't the first time she felt this way, but now, she truly was done. Of course she loved her people of the Mushroom Kingdom, but she wanted to be free. Even a palace can be a prison.

"Aw it's alright, I may not know _exactly _what you're going through but I can relate to the feeling." Mario stood next to Peach, "Don't cry Princess." She looked into his blue eyes; they gave away sympathy. She was proud to be calling him 'her boyfriend'.

"Thank you Mario, I'm glad you're here." He kissed her head,

"Now, about that cake..."

"Ha-ha, right!"

*Hours later*

"Oh, Mario! He's going to love it!"

"I know he will, too." Mario had somewhat of a worry of what Luigi would be doing at this hour because he's so caught up in his school work. The two walked along the dirt path back Mario and Luigi's house and were chatting about how Luigi's grown up so much in the past year in a half. Then Peach asked,

"Mario? What was it like when you two were kids?" Mario looked at Peach with an uncertainty, he really had to think back. They grew up in Brooklyn, New York, and were on their own when they were only 11. Mario was a lot more protective back then because even then Luigi was his only family. Him and Luigi never talked about their parents because any time Luigi asked Mario would change the subject. Still to this day he can't seem to get any answers from him.

"Um, it wasn't like the generation these days; with all the fancy electronics and machines doing all the work for people. But I do miss that town and city sometimes; I wish I can go back, but Luigi would think differently. We spent most of our childhood at the local arcade, and we blew every dollar we made there."

"That seems like you had a lot of fun back then."

"We sure did!" He pulled out his phone and went into his pictures; there he found tons of old ones he sent to himself by text or he took it off his camera. He showed Peach one of his favorites; it was a rather old one but a classic. It showed the arcade and the two brothers playing PAC-Man and Space Invaders.

"That's so cute, I wish I had a sibling I could do that with." For Peach, it was sometimes lonely in the castle; she was an only child after all.

"It actually wasn't all that easy, Princess, there were some days where we had to sleep in a box."

"Aw, where were your parents?" Mario tensed up,

"They were...Um...Dead." This took Peach by surprise, just when she thought she knew Mario, she really didn't know half of what these two went through.

"Mario I'm so sorry, I didn't know-

"It's fine, just don't tell Luigi that I told you that."

"You have my word, and judging by that picture you showed me, you and Luigi looked at least 11 there."

"I think so, Princess, either we were 11 or 12." They arrived at Mario's house and the walked through the door to find it peacefully quiet,

"Oh, one more thing, Mario, please, call me Peach."

"Will do...Peach." Mario felt that is was awkward calling her that but if that's what she insisted on him calling her, then so be it. He has been calling her 'Princess' or 'Princess Peach' for _so _long that it seemed unnatural. Peach set the cake on the counter and followed Mario into the hall way,

"Where is he?" she asks, looking all around,

"Probably in his room is my guess." And without even doubting it, Luigi _was _in his room; typing away Mario was sure that if he went any faster that the keyboard would break. He knocked slightly, "Hey Bro, what are you doing?" Luigi looked towards his left to see Mario and Peach standing there.

"Nothing at the moment, why?" his voice still had that tired sound to it, Mario noticed several soda cans and water bottles on his desk. Mario walked closer to Luigi and took one of the empty water bottles and threw it in the trash bin next to him.

"Um, come into the kitchen we need to show you something." Luigi looked at his brother confused,

"Why?"

"Just come!" Mario sighs, and walked back out into the hallway, Luigi sat in his chair for a second and then hopped off and followed Mario into the kitchen. "Close your eyes, and don't ask questions." Luigi sighed and did as he was told,

"Mario, what's going on?" he asks with eyes still closed,

"You'll see in a second," with that Mario nodded his head at Peach, cuing her to take the cover off of the cake. "Okay, open." Mario says, nodding at Luigi, he opened his eyes to see Mario and Peach standing side by side by a cake. The cake itself wasn't too big, and wasn't too small, it was a chocolate cake with white icing and green and blue trimmings around the edges, and in the middle it said _Happy Birthday Luigi! _And it was finished off with a bright yellow sugar star next to it. Luigi's mouth was opened wide,

"Guys! This is awesome!" he exclaims, hugging both of them. At this point he didn't care that his birthday was yesterday, he loved the cake anyways.

"Well, you said to show you if I wanted to make it up to you for forgetting so, we made a cake." Mario smiles, patting his brother on the back.

"Yeah, and I'm really tempted to eat the frosting so, let's dig in!" Peach grins clapping her hands together.

"So, Bro, now do you forgive me?"

"I think you can answer that but yeah, I do." Luigi says dipping his finger in the frosting and licking it.

About an hour later, Mario walked Peach home, and they were still talking about Mario and Luigi's childhood.

"So, um, yeah, it was the best of both worlds I guess. I grew fast so he didn't have to." They finally reached the castle and Peach said good bye for the night, "Uh, Peach, thanks for helping me with the cake today." Mario gave a shy grin,

"It's no problem, and that flour war we had earlier was some of the most fun I ever had!" She laughs, still close to him, "And about what happened when Toadsworth walked in on us, I'm sorry I startled you."

"Oh please, it's not the first time I was startled, I'm sure there's more to come."

"Speaking of which, I think we should pick up where we left off." Peach says pulling him near,

"I think so too." And with that they kissed for a good two minutes, Peach pulled back and said,

"Good night, Mario."

"Good night, Peach." Mario smiles, and started to back away, and turned and started to walk back to his house. Peach closed the door behind her and smiled wildly, as she climbed up the stairwell.

Mario reached the house close to nine o' clock. He opened the door to find Luigi in the living room looking through some old photo albums.

"Hey, back so soon?" Luigi looks up,

"Yeah, didn't want to be too late...What are you doin'?"

"I came across some of these old photo albums on the book shelf. Come take a look." Luigi says waving his hand for his brother to come look, Mario sat down next to him and smiled at the photos.

"Wow, you aren't kidding! These _are _old! These are from when we lived in Brooklyn." Mario looked through the pictures that were spread all over the floor, and smiled even bigger every time to the next one.

_Look at this photograph, every time I do it makes me laugh, how'd our eyes get so red? And what the hell is on Joey's head? _

_This is where I grew up, I think the present owner fixed it up, I never knew we've went without, _

_The second floor is for sneaking out, and this where I went to school, _

_most of the time I had better things to do. _

_Criminal record says I broke it twice, I must've done it half a dozen times. _

_I wonder if it's took late? To go back and try to graduate? _

_Life's better now then it was back then, if I was them, I wouldn't have let me in..._

It really amazed Mario how time flew, how the weather changes and people and places. All at once it can be too much pressure. It seemed just like yesterday that he and Luigi were still roaming the streets of Brooklyn. Luigi came across a picture that looked like it went through a shredder; it was a very old picture of the two boys around the age of 13 and they were at the arcade again. This time with a group of people; friends. Mario and Luigi had on a t-shirt and shorts; Mario was wearing red and Luigi was wearing green and his shorts were actually a khaki color. The two of them were wearing old fashion-ed converse; Mario's red and Luigi's gray. The six of them stood in front of the arcade, behind them there was a sign in the window saying; "Closing; last chance to play!"

"If I remember correctly that was the last day they were open." Luigi says with a painful sigh. They had grown up with that arcade, it was truly a classic memory.

"Yeah, I think you're right, Bro. Boy, I miss that place, I wonder what it is now?" Mario heaved the same sigh,

"From what I heard from our old friends that still live there they said it's a deli now."

"Oh really? You still keep in contact with them?" Mario asks, referring to the kids in the picture in his brother's hand.

"Mario. It wasn't that long before the over-sized cell phone came into play in New York, so, yeah. Some of them."

"And you tell me this now because...?"

"Thought I already told you, no?"

"Nope."

_Oh, oh, God, I, every memory of walking out the front door, I had the photo album spread on my bedroom floor, _

_It's hard to say it, it's time to say it; _

_'Goodbye, goodbye.' _

_Remember the old arcade? Blew dollar we ever made, the cops seen us hanging out, _

_they said somebody was murdered down. _

_We used to listen to the radio, sing along to every song we know_

_we said someday we 'd find out it feels, to sing more than just the steering wheel..._

_Kim's the first girl I kissed; I was so nervous that I nearly missed! _

_She's had a couple of kids since then, I haven't seen her in God knows when? _

"It really fascinates me how time goes by, you know?" Luigi says breaking the silence,

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing. Say, Luigi, how come there are two of the same pictures here?" Mario says pointing to a picture of their favorite deli/market.

"I have no clue, I think the boys we hanged out with wanted an extra; but we never got to give it to them."

"I find it funny that you can remember more than I do." Mario laughs,

"Eh, I am younger than you."

"Hey! Yeah, by a year!"

"Therefore, I remember more than you!"

"No! That doesn't mean anything!" Mario frowned, pushing his brother sideways,

"C'mon let it go!" There was silence again, then Luigi said, "Mario...What happened to Mom and Dad?" There was even more silence and Mario shook his head,

"Little brother, it's too complicated for you to understand."

"You say that every time, and I'm still not buying Mario! I'm old enough to understand! After forgetting my birthday you at least owe me this!" Mario sat back on his heels and looked at his frustrated brother. He did make a good point, he at _least _owed him that much. So, to start out explaining, Mario said this;

"Luigi, do you have any memories with Mom or Dad?"

"No, not that I remember."

"You better be glad...You were too young. Uh, what do you want to know?"

"Just...Everything because you would change the subject every time." Mario got up and sat down on the couch next to Luigi, he took off his cap and ran his fingers through his hair.

_Oh, oh, God I, every memory of walking out the front door,_

_I had the photo albums spread on my bed room floor, _

_It's hard to say it, it time to say it; _

_"Goodbye, goodbye." _

_Every memory of walking out the front door, _

_I found the picture of the friends I was looking for, it's hard to say it, time to say it; _

_"Goodbye, goodbye." _

_I miss that town, I miss the faces, you can't replace it, I miss it now, I can't believe it_

_so hard to stay, so hard to leave it. _

_If I could relive those days, I know the one thing that would never change..._

_Every memory of looking out the front door, _

_I had the photo album spread on my bed room floor, It's hard to say it, time to say it 'good bye, good bye.' _

_Every memory of walking out the front door, _

_I found the picture of the friends I was looking for, it's hard to say it, time to say it. "Good bye, goodbye." _

_Look at this photograph, every time I do it makes me laugh, every time I do it makes me. _

"I won't know where to begin, Weegie..."

"Okay then, first I really don't remember what they looked like; especially Mom." Mario put his cap back on and slid next to his brother again, he flipped through one of the photo albums and found a picture of a young woman. She had to be at least 19, and she had curly hair and blue eyes, it looked like she had a skating costume on.

"This is Mom; here she was in her teens...She was a figure skater; a professional. Her name was Mary."

"She's really pretty; how did she meet Dad?"

"Through friends I guess, they never told me anything, remember I was only like, one when you were born." Mario flipped to another page and pointed to another picture, this time of a man about 23. He had on a construction belt and a water bottle. Then who supposedly Mom was, is standing next to him.

"So, that's Dad?"

"Uh uh, he was a senior in construction and roofing. And let me tell you after he quit, he did not look like that. This looks like when they were engaged or something. I really don't know." Luigi gave Mario a confused look,

"Then why haven't you told me this before, if that's all there is? Right?" Mario knew his brother was full of questions and he wish he could tell him everything he knew. _Oh, Weedge. There's just way too much to the story; and still to this day I don't even understand..._He sighed mentally.

"No, there's more to the story; just listen. Before I tell you any of this, all of the stuff I'm going to say, _never _leaves this house. It's only between you and me. Got it?"

"Yeah, I know."

"So, I'm just cut right to it; Mom she was a nice person; a sweetheart to anyone even enemies. She was very protective and...She didn't go missing...She died after giving birth to you..." Mario saw Luigi tense up, was he too upset already? He couldn't blame him. "Don't get upset, she was getting sick anyways. Her death wasn't your fault, Weedge." Mario saw his brother's eyes water, maybe he shouldn't have told him? But he had to tell him sooner or later. When Luigi asked about Mom when they were younger Mario stuck to 'she went missing'. A total lie.

"Why did you lie to me as a kid then?"

"It was for your own benefit, Bro. And frankly, mine too." Mario looked down at the picture of his mother and father.

"I still don't get it."

"You would've been more upset then you are now, Luigi."

"_How _did she die?"

"Heart failure."

"And Dad?" Luigi asked tiredly,

"Oh, uh, I really don't know much about him; after Mom died he became an ass, but he took good care of both of us. He raised us until we were 10 then he...He left us for another women. I don't where he is right now, and really don't care; I assume he's dead. " Luigi was now beginning to cry silently, but he finally understood why he kept this from him after all these years.

"That jerk..." Luigi muttered, and buried his head into his knees. He felt an arm go around his shoulder.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but we're fine! We still have each other, Bro." He then felt his younger brother hug him; he buried his head into his older brother's shoulder. And for the rest of the night they comforted each other...

* * *

**Well, that really needed to come to an end, and it was just a something to make you smile. I know that it's not an ending with Mario and Peach but I think I gave it some great depth! :) **

**Again this is my first Mario x Peach story so please, be nice...Help me find a title for the story if you will! **

**I did have a bit trouble writing this because I couldn't really continue in some places that's there's so many time changes. Sorry about that, and yeah, the italic writing is a song by Nickelback; ****_Photograph. _**

**So...Please review! **

**Nickelback owns the lyrics! Before I forget; Yeah, Mario forgot Luigi's birthday; c'mon don't lie we've all forgotten an important date or day at some point in our lives; he's ****not**** an ass. We've all been so busy and caught up in something we forget...**

**~Jax**


End file.
